


Ride a Cowboy [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Save a Horse [2]
Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to ride a horse, john still has a thing for cowboys.<br/>the rating is there for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride a Cowboy [podfic]

I had already recorded the first one when I found out there was a second one so I had to record that too.

 

Original text can be found [here](http://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/3344.html?thread=3080208#cmt3080208)

 

Podfic can be downloaded [here.](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Litra/ride%20a%20cowboy%20-%20Litra.m4a)


End file.
